Our Lucky Day
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Oh, wasn't life amazing? Guess not, because Friday the 13th always seemed to have something extra in store for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. This time Cloud is the poorest victim, just because Cid hides rum everywhere... The question is, will they survive the day?


**A/N: For all of you who don't/didn't have such a great day today. Besides, watching fictional characters being in pain can be fun. Especially when you're miserable, too, right? XD This takes place during KH2, before Sephiroth is 'defeated.' Enjoy this little epitome of poinless-ness and randomness, and watch out for black cats. ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader. :D**

* * *

><p><em>~ Wasn't life amazing? ~<em>

* * *

><p>When Cid's alarm clock went off in the room next to Cloud's (everyone hated the shrill beeping of it, but what to do against it?), Cloud woke up as well, with a grunt that is, but his eyes still stayed closed, for now.<p>

From the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains, sneaky like the predictably unpredictable Yuffie Kisaragi, aka the so-called best ninja _evah_, Cloud could already tell that a new day was dawning. A wonderful new day, full of surprises, a new beginning...not. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He really hated it when the sun was disturbing him in his usually not so peaceful sleep. It happened every morning, ever since he was sharing this room with Leon.

_Stupid curtains._

He made a mental note to pin the curtains together today. That is, if he could find any pins. He did not want to get up yet. It was too nice, lying there in a comfortable bed, all tucked in and warm.

When Cloud got the message that he could no longer deny that he wouldn't fall asleep anymore, he opened his eyes slowly, almost hesitantly. Unfortunately, it really was time to get up now. This would probably be another extraordinary long day, with lots of pain and sorrow and an extremely bad hair-day. As always.

He sighed and got on his feet, at once feeling the soft and warm carpet under his feet when they touched the floor.

_...Might as well hurry up now, before Yuffie gets into the bathroom for the next two hours_, he thought, his mind still in a foggy state.

How he hated this moment of the day, when everything about him, every simple movement, was incredibly slow. Getting up was almost the hardest part of his life, along with finally managing to fall asleep late at night (especially with a softly snoring roommate). Well, the latter influenced the first, so the only big problem was failing to fall asleep. The lack of sleep made him slightly nauseous every time he got up, too. However, nobody would find that out, because if Aerith found out... He didn't even want to finish that thought.

And this was all because of Sephiroth, that damned bastard. How was it even possible that there had been a time where Cloud had looked up to him, where Sephiroth had been his hero? He really missed those good times...

So if Sephiroth was out of the picture, all his problems would be solved. Cloud shook his head when he realized that all his thoughts always lead back to that one, silver haired demon. No matter how hard he tried, he could not ignore that monster. Another reason why he hated mornings: his thoughts always seemed to be running in never ending circles.

Pushing open the bedroom door (Leon's bed was empty and already made, but that sight was nothing new. The guy seemed to have a thing for waking up extra early and being out of the door before the rest of the house had even woken up. Yes, Leon was a strange case, with his obsession for leather, angel wings, and rebuilding Hollow Bastion), he saw that the bathroom was unoccupied, which was totally a good thing. Cloud walked toward it and went inside, closing the door after him.

Cloud wouldn't admit it to anyone (but then again, he never admitted anything, so...did this actually count as special?), but the morning routine was what calmed him down and woke him up, and he... well, loved that.

He was about to start shaving, when someone knocked on the door and then opened it before Cloud said anything, peeking inside the bathroom. Cloud raised a thin eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, not reminding him that there could've been a possibility that he was nude.

"Morning, Spiky. Could ya gimme that bottle of rum in the cabinet over there?" Cid called, his voice coming barely above the sound of Cloud's electric shaver.

Cloud's other eyebrow shot up as well, disappearing in his hairline. He pointed at the cabinet with his free hand, and Cid nodded impatiently.

"Yeah. That's the one I'm talkin' about. Now hurry up, Spikes, I don't have all day!"

Despite the fact that he hated being called anything that described his hair, Cloud smirked. He didn't even bother to ask him what the hell a bottle of rum was doing in the cabinets, among everyone's shampoo bottles. Leave it to Cid to find the best hide and seek spots in this world. Maybe he should ask the man to help him with searching for Sephiroth.

Cloud bent forward to grab the bottle, shaking his head slightly at his current thoughts and mood. Too bad, though, that he had - _somehow!_ He would blame his lack of sleep for this later - completely forgotten about the electric shaver was in his hand...and still on.

The razor made a _Nnzhoof!_noise when it came in contact with his skin. As soon as Cloud realized what just had happened, he cursed under his breath. His head appeared in scene again and he looked in the mirror in front of him, noticing that the half of his right eyebrow was currently missing. Just great. Of all places he could've shaved himself accidentally...

"WHAHAHAH! The look on your face! Priceless!" Cid exclaimed, as he grabbed the bottle out of the ex-SOLDIER's hand.

Still laughing, he left a very peeved Cloud alone again, who looked at the damage he had caused to himself once again. Being a man that actually cared about his looks, (yes, what was wrong with that?) he wasn't quite pleased with it.

In his head he went through all the possibilities. There weren't that many choices, actually. Now that he thought of it, there were only three possibilities. He hoped he would pick the right one; otherwise he would have to deal with this for the rest of his life.

A.) He could just let it be this way...and deal with the daily pestering of the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee he would have to endure before his eyebrow grew back...if it grew back, that is, because he had read once in Aerith's girly magazines that if one would pluck too much hair, it wouldn't grow back at all. That would be horrible, seeing that he still had to face Sephiroth. The humiliation...

B.) He could shave it all off, or only the half of his other eyebrow. But honestly, what did he achieve with that, other than looking more bizarre already?

C.) (He liked number three the best) He could ask Aerith to borrow some makeup, in order to hide the fact that his eyebrow...well, you got the point. Admittedly, it could look kinda girly on him, but that was always better...than...this...

Yeah, 3 would definitely do for now, Cloud mused, as he walked out of the bathroom. Well, damn it all to hell. If he had had Leon's hair, then nobody would've even noticed, because his long hair could hide everything well. Cloud had hardly left the bathroom, when there was a whirlwind out of nowhere and the door of the bathroom closed. He sighed. Yuffie...

Inside the bathroom, Yuffie was doing a small victory dance, because this was the third day in row that she had beaten Cloud. Wasn't life amazing? This made her almost forget about the fact that she was mad at Cid for laughing so freakin'ly loud and waking her up. Yuffie had fallen out of bed and landed quite painfully on the hard floor (where was the carpet when you needed it?).

However, to add insult to injury, Yuffie happened to get toothpaste in her right eye. She yelped and cursed, trying to get it out of her eyes, which was kinda hard, now that she could hardly see what she was doing.

"Curse you, Cid. You just wait till I'm done here. You'll get what you deserve..." she muttered darkly under her breath.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Cloud went downstairs, to the kitchen, hoping fervently that everyone except Aerith was either asleep, or long gone. He seemed to have luck, because the kitchen was empty, save for the flower girl who stood near the kitchen counter, with her back turned to him. She seemed to be cutting slices of bread with a sharp-looking knife.<p>

Cloud cleared his throat when the Flower Girl still didn't notice his presence, causing Aerith to jump and yelp. (Honestly, if she was this deaf, then Sephiroth could come and stab her with his masamune for sure).

When she saw who it was, she said, "Cloud! I cut my finger thanks to you!"

She held her now bleeding finger under the stream of cold water in the sink, while Cloud swiftly mumbled an apology, wondering what she would be blaming him for next. The Heartless invasion ten years ago?

"Where is everyone?" he muttered, his gaze never leaving her.

"Well, Cid and Leon left to get the blueprints for the new building, and Yuffie's upstairs, probably still asleep," Aerith replied, her back still turned towards the blonde ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud decided that it was safe enough to go on with his plan. He started approaching her, and by the time he had reached her, she had turned around.

"Do you have any make-"

Cloud stopped as Aerith's breath was caught in a half-gasp and her eyes widened. Quite carefully, she let her fingertips brush against the place where once the half of his eyebrows used to be.

"Cloud, what did you-"

"Cid's fault. Long story," he replied, interrupting her and grasping her hand in his.

Aerith was about to say something else, when the door opened and closed again. After two or three seconds, Leon walked into the kitchen. The man just had to have hawk eyes, or something, because almost immediately, his gaze slid to Cloud's missing 'body part' and he stopped walking. Then he lowered his gaze and locked eyes with him. Cloud gave him a defying look, almost challenging him to say something about it.

Leon, in turn, opened his mouth, and looking at Aerith now, he said, "Aerith, are there any potions left here, because Cid managed to hurt his back, again, and I went through mine."

"Sure, I'll go get them for you," Aerith replied, leaving the kitchen.

"And don't wake Yuffie up just yet. She destroys more than that she restores," Leon called after her, which made Aerith laugh.

Cloud was more than thankful that the brunette hadn't mentioned anything about...you know. However...

"Nice new look, Strife."

That sounded far too amused for his liking. Damn Leon and his hawk eyes. He deserved to become blind.

"...Shut up."

It was then that Cloud saw on the calendar what day it was: Friday the thirteenth. And the day had just started...

_Crap..._

Yes, a new day, full of surprises indeed. Although he wasn't sure if he liked those surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Please take a look at my poll about what pairing you would like me to write about. It's really appreciated, as is getting reviews. :)**


End file.
